


When He Strikes Back

by SaltyRamen



Category: Daredevil (2003), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, BAMF Peter Parker, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyRamen/pseuds/SaltyRamen
Summary: A different take on the Skip troupe.Peter isn't weak. He's not a victim, he's a survivor. He's Spiderman and Skip isn't going to ruin it for him.Or, when given the choice between fight or flight, Peter chooses fight.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 524





	When He Strikes Back

It was movie night at the tower and morale couldn’t have been higher. The Avengers just saved New York again and invited their favorite spider to celebrate. Of course Peter is always there to lend a helping hand, even if he's not an Avenger. Basically he helps with the mission and is a part of the team just unofficially because he wants to keep it incognito. 

Tony and Steve were busy arguing about which pizza place to order from and Bruce was doing his best to keep out of it. Clint was setting up the firestick while Natasha sat on the couch watching the arguments. Peter on the other hand was in the Team Red group chat. 

Imamassivedick: @PumpkinYEETer fuckflash.pdf

PumpkinYEETer: wade wtf did u do??!

Imamassivedick: paying ol pal a visit on behalf of a friend…

offbrandBatMAN: What he means is WE just shook him up a bit.

PumpkinYEETer: WHAUYDUDBAJS WHYYYYYYYYYY

Imamassivedick: he deserved what he got bb boi 

PumpkinYEETer: guys please don’t go fucking with kids from my school especially when I didn’t ASK you to

PumpkinYEETer: I appreciate it tho

Imamassivedick: WE LOVE YOU TOO SPIDEYYYY

offbrandBatMAN: Ya we do 

Peter looked up from his phone to see everyone settled in. In fact he was surprised at how smooth the transition was from arguing to picking a movie. He was wedged in between Tony and Natasha and was actually quite comfortable. Clint had convinced the lot to watch Forrest Gump too, which happens to be Peter’s favorite movie.

So all was well until Jarvis said, “Mr. Parker, someone is here to see you.”

“Who is it?” Peter asked hesitantly. Not many people knew about his internship besides Team Red, his school friends, and May. It was especially strange since no one had let him know they were visiting. 

“I was told to keep it a surprise,” Jarvis stated. Weird but okay then… It was probably DP or something. At this point the Avengers had paused the movie and were staring at Peter. 

“Peter?” Tony questioned, “Do you really think you should go down without knowing who it is?” 

Peter knew that Tony was just trying to look out for him so the overprotectiveness was endearing in a way. “I’ll be fine Mr. Stark. You don’t have to worry about me,” He said making his way toward the elevator. 

Tony sighed, “Call if you need us Underoos.”

“Will do!”

The Avengers all looked at each other in doubt and Tony said, “Jarvis send me the security footage of the lobby.”

~~~~~~~

Scanning the lobby was a lot less work than he assumed because the person looking for Peter was sitting directly in front of him. His ashy blonde hair had too much product in it and his piercing blue eyes were staring deep into Peter’s soul. Peter was suddenly filled with rage. Staring at his old babysitter not only brought back terrible memories but also a helpless feeling he hadn’t felt in years.

“Long time, no see, Einstein,” Skip chuckled, stepping into Peter’s personal bubble. Peter was frozen in shock. He had so many feelings and thoughts running through him as well as his spidey-senses screaming danger. Skip twirled Peter’s curls around his fingers and whispered, “Still beautiful as ever.”

That woke him up fast. The audacity to show up HERE of all places. Especially after all he had done. Peter smacked his hand away and growled out, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Skip laughed, “Hey, don’t be like that. We haven’t had fun in so long. Wait! Don’t tell me! You and Stark are getting it on behind closed doors, right? Is that why you’re not all over me right now? You used to act like a bitch in heat, Einstein.”

“You’re kidding me right now…” Peter mumbled angrily, “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!?”

“Just wanted to see my favorite baby boy,” Skip purred, grabbing Peter’s waist.

That was Wade’s thing… Peter will not allow that to bother him. He can’t. “Skip,” Peter whispered with all the patience he could muster, “I need you to let go of me before I make you!”

Scoffing, Skip grabbed Peter by the hair and began kissing him. 

‘Lets play a game’

‘It’s what real friends do… We are friends right?’

‘Skip STOP! I won’t tell just stop’’

‘It hurts please’

‘Stop crying Einstein!’

Peter reached for his hair and yanked in attempts to get him off. Skip broke the kiss with a grin. “See, Einstein, it just took a little reminding that’s a-ghhh” Skip’s sentence was cut short by Peter’s fist to the face. Skip stared up at the boy from the ground and said, “I can get into that baby.”

But at this point Peter wasn’t hearing anything Skip said. He was in fight or flight mode. Everything that made him him was blank he couldn’t see anything but the threat in front of him. And Peter was not going to get hurt again. Peter stradeled the blonde and began hitting him repeatedly. 

Bam!

‘Aren’t’

Crack!

‘You’

Pop!

‘Having’

SMACK!

‘Fun’

SMASH!!!

“I’m sorry! I’m SORRY!!! PLEASE STOP! You’re hurting me,”

“WHAT?! DID YOU EVER STOP FOR ME STEVEN? I *crack* thought *snap* NOT!!” Getting up and looking down, Peter said, “You're lucky I didn’t kill you for what you just pulled, asshole!”

“Fuck you Parker! You're nothing but a goddamn slut,” Skip growled. Peter was getting ready to kick the asshole but suddenly got held back by a big man.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!! GET OFFF! STOP!” Peter was hysterical at this point punching and kicking whatever was in front of him. It took Steve, Thor and Bruce together to get the kid down, but not without a fight. Peter was sobbing with his mind flashing from past to present. All these hands… He had to get them off. “Please let me up, I’ll be good. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Peter,” Natasha said in her most calming voice, “We can’t let you up until you calm down.”

“Goddamnit,” Peter cried, “I’m so fucking pathetic.”

“No, you're not kiddo,” Steve said. 

Peter grunted, “I need to leave. I.HAVE.TO.GO! LET ME GO!”

“Bruce give him the sedative…”

“Already on it Tones…”

~~~~~~~

It was hard to open his eyes. The lights were so bright and the noises were so overwhelming. Peter groaned and sat up nonetheless. 

“Welcome back, kid,” Bruce said, “That was quite the stunt you pulled.”

Then everything that had happened had come rushing back to Peter. The flood gates had opened and memories were rushing in like waves. Tears rolled down Peter’s face and he burried his face into his hands. “I-I’m sorry. I never lose control like that… I could’ve killed him.”

Steve shook his head and spoke up, “Pete, it happens to the best of us. The question is why you lost control.”

All was quiet in the lab for quite a bit. The Avengers were waiting for an explanation and Peter was afraid to give it to them. He was afraid of what they might say. The worst thing would be if the team decided he was too weak and let him go. It would crush him… But Peter felt he owed them the explanation after what they had seen.

“Everything you may have heard or saw was all Skip, and it always has been. I never wanted it, never. How could I? I was eight years old! He-He kept coming back. It wasn’t until I told Aunt May that it stopped. But he moved away and I hadn’t seen him since. How did he even find me? I never asked for this. I thought I had moved passed this. Then I saw him and he, he kissed me, I Felt like I was eight years old again. Only this time I had the strength to fight back.”

“I’ll kill him,” was all Tony said, inevitably breaking the trance the Avengers had been in. 

Cap seethed, “I’ll get my shield.”

With the captain’s approval the team began preparing weapons to make Skip suffer. The team was horrified and angry and feeling out right murderous. They had to protect the kid at all costs. Seeing Peter in pain was one thing that NONE of them could stand. 

“Guys,” Peter sniffiled, catching their attention, “I appreciate the thought but I just want to finish movie night.”

“Of course,” Clint chuckled, “Forrest Gump it is!”

~~~~~~

MamaSpider: Wade

Imamassivedick: YES MOM

MamaSpider: Take care of this for me jarvis.url

Imamassivedick: permission to unalive?

MamaSpider: have some fun with it :)

~~~~~~

LA FIN


End file.
